There are currently 499 principal investigators at Stanford who use laboratory animals in their research and, as of FY 2014, their funded awards total $277M. Last year, with the addition of new faculty and new research programs in regenerative and cardiovascular medicine, the average daily census for large animals, specifically for sheep and pigs, doubled. Because California is experiencing extreme drought and climate projections predict it will continue, the overall objective of this proposal is to enhance water and utilities conservation in the Falk Cardiovascular Research Building's (CVRB) large animal cage wash, as a part of the long range strategic plan to keep the large animal research enterprise here ecologically sound and sustainable. The 31-year-old cage wash system in Falk CVRB currently sanitizes ~30 large animal cages/run fencing, 35 equipment holding racks, enrichment materials, and 15 large animal transport cages on a weekly basis. It is operating at capacity and uses ~700,000 gallons of water per year. Over the last three years, Stanford invested more than $50M upgrading the animal facilities, converting most small animal vivariums to rodent recyclable caging, a targeted step toward water conservation. By replacing the current CVRB Falk large animal cage washer with a new, technologically advanced, water-conserving system, we will be able to meet the needs of the growing large animal population, optimize space use and workflow in the area, enhance worker safety and comfort, improve cost savings on utilities and labor, and importantly, save over ~450,000 gallons of water/year (a reduction in water usage by ~67%). The new rack washer will also allow the Falk CVRB large animal housing area, in the face of increasing demand, to sustain and maintain animal well-being and the cage sanitation process in compliance with the standards required by the Animal Welfare Act, the USDA, and the DHHS. This project will not require major structural changes in the Falk CVRB cage wash area, though a portion of the budget has been allocated to pit resurfacing. Consultants have verified we do not require any mechanical, electrical, or plumbing (MEP) changes to support the new proposed cage wash equipment. During renovations, large animal cage washing will be temporarily diverted to alternate campus locations. The PI and the key personnel are experienced vivarium project managers. This project will be completed well within a one-year timeline.